Say I Love You: Bleach style
by Takeo-Kun
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo has spent her 16 years without making either a boyfriend or any real friends. One day, she injures a popular boy in school, Kuchiki Rukio, because of a misunderstanding. But for some reason, it seems that he takes a liking to her and one-sidedly claims that they are friends. Genderbent AU


AN: I'm back, bitches! It feels good to be back. Anyway don't mind my cursing and read the damn chapter. Further explanation is in the other An. So without further ado, I present you:

* * *

**Say I Love You (Bleach style)**

Chapter 1: The First Kiss

* * *

** Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach or Say I Love You.**_  
_

* * *

"Kurosaki, how many years have you been without a boyfriend?" Asked the two smirking girls.

She only glared back at them with cold, stoic eyes. She didn't retort to them. She turned around and walked away with her long, flowing orange hair swishing as she walked.

"Really, you can't ask her things like that. It's obvious it's 16 years." Said one of the two.

"But she's so funny." Said the other one. After that statement both of them laughed.

"Worse than no boyfriend, she has no friends. That girl…"

"Now when you say it, I have never seen her with somebody else."

"I've probably never even heard her voice." They laughed again.

* * *

She quietly walked. She was all alone.

**I don't need friends.**

* * *

**My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. I'm sixteen ****and I've never had a boyfriend. Besides, I've never had any friends.**

* * *

"Aah. I want chocolate Danish. But I want an apple bun too."

"Hm. Okay, if you buy this and I buy that we can share!"

"Okay!"

* * *

"Thank you very much!"

* * *

**I've had so called friends who haven't been friends for real.**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Misa-chan's birthday party was fun." Said a boy. _

"_And Misa-chan's mom made a cake." Said a girl._

"_Eh?" A young Ichigo questioned._

_All three other kids looked at her._

"_Mi…Misa-chan had a birthday party? Co…Congrats"_

"_Oh, sorry." The girl known as Misa said. "I called you on Saturday but you weren't home. So I couldn't invite you." _

"_Oh."_

_**That's a lie. I was at home that whole day.**_

"_That's how it is? That's too bad. I'd like to have eaten cake." She replied with a fake smile and tone of voice._

* * *

**Things like this happened all the time.**

* * *

_The two girls were around a rabbit._

"_It's so cute!" A girl said_

"_It'll eat anything as long as it's grass." Misa said while some grass on her right hand._

"_Eh, but are you sure to feed it just like this?" _

"_Don't worry. Come on."_

_The rabbit went closer to Misa and ate the grass she was holding._

"_Ah, it's true, it eats it."_

_Ichigo looked at them from a few feet away, worrying for the rabbit._

* * *

"_Um, yesterday, the class pet, the rabbit, had died. It seems like it had eaten something bad but is there anyone who knows anything about what happened?!" The teacher asks._

_Suddenly, two boys turned to Ichigo and pointed their fingers to her with tears in their eyes._

"_It has to be you!" Accused one of them._

"_We saw that you were in the rabbit house yesterday!" Said the other one._

"_What did you do?!"_

_Ichigo remained quiet and put her hands to her chest. She was too scared to say anything._

"_Ichi…Ichigo-chan…said we should try to feed the rabbit because it eats anything…" Misa said. "We said no but…she forced it to eat some strange grass._

_The two boys looked at her in anger with more tears in their eyes._

"_Eh… Misa-cha-"Ichigo tried to say but the teacher cut her off._

"_Alright! You can go home! Kurosaki stays!" The teacher shouts._

_Ichigo flinched when she heard that._

"_Mi…Misa…Misa-chan!"_

* * *

**No one looked back even though I called. They didn't call for help and they didn't comeback.**

* * *

**I remember that night it hurt terrible all over my body.**

* * *

_Ichigo lay in her bed with her blanket wrapped around her body with only her head and feet visible. She had visible wounds and bruises on her feet and face._

* * *

**After that I didn't want any friends. Even if I have will only get hurt. **

**I noticed I didn't need any friends.**

* * *

_**End flashback**_

* * *

Ichigo opened her eyes that she didn't realize she closed. She closed her eyes again.

* * *

"Yesterday really was impossible." Says a tall guy with a large build and blue hair. "I went because there are supposed to be cute girls at Seino, but there were only ugly girls. And the cutest one seemed to be after you." He complains in a gruff voice as he walked next to his companion with his hands in his pockets and book bag on his left shoulder.

His companion, a handsome and also tall guy who could have passed off as a bishounen, with jet black bangs framing his face with a single strand of hair falling in between his violet/blue eyes and also had his book bag on his left shoulder and hands in his pockets, only gave his friend a sideways glance and sideways grin before speaking.

"Sorry about that, Grimm. It wasn't on purpose."

"But did you exchange email addresses with her?" The bluenette asks.

"No I didn't because she gave off an aura that says "Please ask" so I did the opposite and didn't ask." The other says with a smile on his face and cheery tone of voice while the other just sweat dropped.

"Whoa, man. You're pretty sadistic, Rukio. What a waste."

"Hmm, not really, I wasn't interested and she seemed boring." The raven-head blurts out while staring ahead blankly which ticked off his friend as a vein appeared on his forehead and he raised his fist.

"Die you bastard! Die right now!" He snarls at his friend as his teeth grew sharper.

Suddenly, an auburn-haired girl with her hair clipped back with two blue hairpins with her erm…bouncing…um…assets. "Ah, Rukio-kun, Grimmjow-kun, good morning!" She says in a bright cheery voice as she walked nearer to them, gaining their attention. "Orihime." "Inoue." Says Rukio and Grimmjow as they both wave at her.

"You know I called you yesterday but you didn't pick up." Orihime says to Rukio.

"Ah, gomen, Orihime, we were eating out." Rukio apologizes.

"You should invite me to that kind of things too." She says.

"That's right." The guys say in unison but different tone of voice. Grimmjow said it in his usual gruff voice while Rukio said it in a bright cheery voice.

"Alright, let's all go out and eat together next time!" She says happily as she waves goodbye to them as she headed for her classroom.

The other two just waved back at her.

Putting his hands down and back in his pockets after seeing that she was far enough, Grimmjow looked pointedly at Rukio. Rukio noticed this and looked back at his friend with questioning eyes. They stayed liked that for a second or two in silence before Grimmjow broke it.

"You know it's unfair. Even Inoue seems to be after you." Grimmjow says and Rukio chuckled at the comment.

"I didn't know about that." Rukio says after he stopped chuckling.

Grimmjow bopped his head after that and looked at him pointedly again. Sure, Rukio was tall at 5'10" but Grimmjow is at 6'1". He held the area that got hit and looked at his friend with a slight pout.

"Geez man, you're dense. Those tits are big." Grimmjow stated the obvious and gestured at how big Inoue's assets were, although it was exaggerated. He stepped back to accentuate it more.

In the process though, he bumped into someone, knocking them over.

The person fell on their hands and knees.

Grimmjow turned around to see who it was and saw that it was an orange-haired girl.

"Ah, sorry for that, miss. I didn't notice you." Grimmjow apologizes in his gruff voice.

Rukio went in front of the girl and held out his hand for her and bent slightly. The girl slowly got up and took his hand. When she finally got up she dusted herself, she stood on her full level and looked him in the eye.

He was frozen in place when he saw her eyes. They were a beautiful color of brown. He was mesmerized by her beautiful eyes that he noticed what was in it behind that cold mask. There was sadness, pain and loneliness.

He was so mesmerized; he didn't notice her say her nod in thanks and walk off until Grimmjow hit the back of his head, making him hold it and do another slight pout while lightly glaring at the bluenette.

His eyes turned into a questioning one again when he remembered the girl.

"Hey Grimm, who was that girl?" He asks his friend.

"Eh?"

"Who was that girl, Grimm? Who is she?"

"Her name is Kurosaki Ichigo; her father owns the clinic nearby, the Kurosaki Clinic. She goes to my class. She's freakishly gloomy and doesn't speak. Apparently, no one has heard her talk yet. I'm sure she's never been with a guy yet." Grimmjow says.

"Really?"

"Yeah…Are you questioning my knowledge?" Grimmjow questions and Rukio just smirks at him before saying:

"I always did, Grimmjow, I always did." He replies in smug tone before walking off towards his classroom.

He was already meters away when he heard Grimmjow shout.

"Fuck you, Kuchiki! Go to hell!" Grimmjow shouted, not giving a fuck if everybody else in the hallway heard him.

* * *

Grimmjow growled as he and Rukio climbed up the stairs.

"Why the hell do we even have morning assembly? I feel sluggish this morning." He complained.

Rukio just laughed at his misery.

"Maybe you should just sleep earlier."

Both of them looked ahead to see some girls climbing up the stairs a few ways ahead of them with their hands holding their butts, keeping the guys from seeing their underwear.

Rukio just couldn't help it to himself.

"Geez, if you have to put your hands on your ass, don't wear such slutty, short skirts. It looks even nastier." He scolds them.

"Dude, you sound like an old man." Grimmjow says as he looks at his friend.

The girls Rukio was talking about, blush a deep shade of red and ran off.

Grimmjow looked a head and saw a rare knee-length skirt. Rukio also saw it and his thought went to the girl earlier. _Kurosaki Ichigo._ Rukio thought.

_Well if it isn't Kurosaki Ichigo. It wouldn't hurt to just take a peek right?_ Grimmjow said to himself.

He climbed faster until he was a few steps away from her and flipped up her skirt.

* * *

Ichigo was just quietly walking up the stairs when she felt her skirt get flipped.

Suddenly one name came into mind. _ Kuchiki Rukio…_

She saw red.

She turned around and did a roundhouse kick.

"**KUCHIKI!**"

"**!**"

"**!**"

Luckily, Rukio was able to prevent it from hitting full force to his face with a block using his right hand. Unfortunately though, the kick was so strong, his block just wasn't enough, making the back of his hand hit his left cheek. It made him fall on his ass on the nearby landing, making him think: _What the hell did I do?! _

"Fuck you, die! Stop bugging me, you idiot!"

That last statement made him lose his cool.

"What the hell, Kurosaki! The one who did it was Grimmjow! You die!" He shouted back at her.

She turns around and just walks away with heavy footsteps.

Suddenly, Rukio burst out laughing which proceeded to make her footsteps heavier.

Grimmjow just looked at his friend with concern, thinking that kick rattled his mind and made him crazy.

Rukio finally stopped laughing and says:

"A mawashi-geri girl with zebra pattered panties…Die…? That's harsh."

_Yup, Rukio has definitely lost it._ Grimmjow thought.

* * *

Ichigo opened her cubicle to put in her indoor shoes when a note and thumbtacks fell out of it.

She carefully picks up the note and opens it.

* * *

_It's really fucked up to kick _

_someone who hasn't done anything!_

_Apologize!_

* * *

"Kurosaki Ichigo!" She slowly turned around to see who called her name.

It was Rukio, the guy from this morning, waving at her.

It wasn't exactly him she noticed. It was the bruise on his hand he got from the kick.

"What do you want?" She says, obviously annoyed.

"Well I thought I should apologize to you about this morning. It wasn't me but my friend. It made you feel bad right? Sorry about that." He apologizes.

"You're in the same class as Grimmjow Jagerjaquez, right? I'm friends with him. He said there was someone weird in his class and I found out it was you."

"In other words, it's fun to tease me right."

"Hmm… Well it might be like that for Grimmjow. But I have a feeling you're really an interesting person to begin with, Kurosaki-san." He stops before continuing.

"Because who'd kick someone like that? It really hurts and I was shocked. It's the first time I saw another girl's mawashi-geri. I remember my nee-chan doing it before."

"I really like interesting girls. Let's be friends."

"What?" Ichigo asked him in shock.

"Let's exchange mobile numbers." Rukio says to her with a smile on his face.

"No thanks." Ichigo says with a blank face and Rukio just laughs at her.

He took out a piece of paper and proceeds to write down something on it.

"Here… If you won't exchange numbers with me then I should just give you my number. Here," He hands her the paper. "You can call me anytime."

She took the paper from him and looked at his right hand.

She put her hand in her pocket and took out a band-aid and handed it to him.

"You hurt your hands at the stairs before right?"

Rukio gladly took the band-aid and look at her.

"Thanks, but one band-aid such as this for my small injury is just small… Something for the emotional damage too?"

Ichigo's hand dove back into her pocket and took out a whole pack of band-aids.

"If you have this much it should be enough." She says with a straight face while Rukio's sweat just drops.

"If you need any more just let me know. Anyways, I have to go." She says as she walks off.

Rukio just stood there in place, with a stupid look in his face.

_She really is interesting. _He wipes the stupid look from his face and puts a smirk in place. (An: LOL)

* * *

She could feel her heart beat so fast, she almost expected it to burst out of her chest.

_He gave me his phone number…_

_It's been a long time since I spoke with someone at school… That really surprised me…_

_It's not like I'm going to call him right? Right._

* * *

The owner stared at her with concern.

"What's wrong Ichigo-chan?" The owner asks.

"Eh?!" Ichigo was startled at the question.

"Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

"I-It's not red! And I don't have a fever."

"Really? If you say so…"

The door opened to reveal a tall man in a suit and short black hair.

"Ah, welcome."

The man picked up a tray and tong. He proceeded to pick out some bread.

He placed the tray on the counter to pay for it.

The man continued to stare at Ichigo as she did her work.

* * *

"…Ichigo why haven't you called? I've waiting for you to call the whole time." Rukio says as he followed her.

"Don't call me by my first name and don't follow me. I didn't say I was going to call."

"No, but normally you do."

"I hate phones."

"Eh? But you talk with your friends on the phone don't you?" Asks Rukio.

They stop walking and she turns around.

"I don't have any friends."

"Really? But you have a phone at least right?" He says while crossing his arms.

She takes out her phone and opens it and holds it out for him.

* * *

Memory:

Totally 4

Numbers

* * *

"My dad, the clinic, home and my after-school job."

He took the phone and looked at the contacts list.

_Ah. She wasn't kidding. _

He handed her phone back.

"People betray each other all the time and at it's just a bunch of idiots who need someone to bully. I don't want to hang out with that kind of people. So I decided I don't need friends."

"You can't say everyone is like that. That's really prejudiced."

"Yes, every one. They call your name when it suits them but when you call them they don't come." She says with a small smile.

* * *

_Aww crap, I missed dinner. Dad and Yuzu are gonna get angry at me again._ Ichigo thought as she walked home. _I'm gonna get an earful again._

Then she noticed the other set of footsteps. She looked behind her and saw the guy who frequently goes to the bakery. Then she saw him give her a creepy smile.

She noticed the nearby convenient store. She immediately went inside and pretended to check the isles.

The guy didn't go away and stood near a lamppost.

She took out her phone and called her dad.

No answer.

She tried calling the house. _Maybe Karin or Yuzu will pick up the phone._

No answer again.

_I can't go home… It'd definitely be a bad idea to go outside now… What should I do?_

Then she remembered the paper inside her pocket.

She took it out and opened it.

_No choice…_

* * *

Rukio suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

He took it out and checked the number.

_Who is this? I don't recognize this number._

Hesitantly, he answered the call.

"Hello?"

"_Hello, it's Kurosaki." _Said a voice on the other side.

* * *

"Please help me."

* * *

Rukio ran into the convenience store and stopped when he saw Ichigo with fear written on her face.

"Ichigo! What happened? You called me all of a sudden." He says with concern.

"The man outside…is a regular at my work…and today he… kind of followed me."

"WHAT?!"

"It's been like this for 20 minutes… I can't go out…"

"Then you're obviously being stalked!" He states the obvious. (AN: Thanks captain obvious.)

He glances around.

He looks outside and saw the man looking around.

He went near Ichigo and put his hands around her shoulder.

"Alright, let's go."

"Wai-"

"Just trust me." He whispers to her as they got out of the convenience store.

The man noticed them walk out.

"Mei." Rukio says with his bangs covering his eyes.

"What?" She questions.

He turns to her.

"…What?" Ichigo asked again. She was about to say something when he suddenly wrapped his other arm around her and the arm that was around her shoulders held the back of her head.

"I love you." He whispers to her before kisses her.

"Mpfff…Idio…Sto…" She tried to push him off but he was too strong. She clenches her fist as he angled his face to the side.

He opened his eyes to glare at the stalker.

The man was scared away by his glare for it was a deadly one and ran off into the night with his tail in between his legs.

Rukio reluctantly pulled away from the kiss but his face was just a few centimeters away from Ichigo's.

"It seems he went away." He whispers before pulling away completely.

He noticed Ichigo who was still in shock with a deep blush.

"Ichigo, why are you blushing?" He asks.

"Eh?"

"You understand why I kissed you, right? I did it to get rid of that stalker…"

"I know! I get it!" She says while pushing his face further away.

He's eyes widened when he realized why.

"Eh? Don't tell me that was…your first…kiss…?"

She looked away annoyed.

"Really? I'm sorry…I…"

"I…its okay! You don't have to apologize! It was your plan to help ne right? Then it's okay!"

"Well…but…"

"I said it was okay didn't I?!"

"…But anyway, that obliviousness of yours isn't good, Ichigo." He says with concern.

"Bu…But until now nothing like that has ever happened to me."

"Just because it has not yet happened before doesn't mean it will never happen again, because you are a girl."

"Honestly…I didn't think you would come. Who would think you would come because someone like me said so…"

Rukio was silent for a moment before saying:

"Why? Is there a reason for me not to come? You haven't done anything bad, or have you? I can't recall anything bad you have done to me tough. And I was happy you called me. Was I… of any help to you? Or maybe you didn't need me?" He questions her.

"No, that's not it."

"Thi…This time…I needed you."

Suddenly, Rukio burst out laughing.

"_This_ time!" He says before laughing again.

Ichigo just looked at him, stunned and annoyed with a blush dusting her cheeks.

He finally stopped laughing and put his open phone in front of her, showing her what was on the screen.

**Call Register**

(3) 02/05 19:38

090XXXXXXXX

"Can I call this number?" He says with a smile on his face.

Ichigo was at shock at her first before getting annoyed.

"Su…sure…" She looks away flustered.

* * *

**I was stopped by a strange guy who said he wanted to be friends with me and asked for my phone number.**

**Moreover, he's friends with some people who used to harass me.**

**I honestly don't know if it's a good thing for me to be involved with him from now on.**

* * *

Rukio was about to bite the steamed stuffed bun when he noticed Ichigo look at him. He broke it in half and gave it to her.

* * *

**This person helped me.**

* * *

"Here, sorry it's only a half." He apologizes.

She reluctantly took it from him and took a bite of it.

"Um, thanks."

* * *

**Maybe...**

* * *

"Aww shit, I forgot my bag at the karaoke place." Rukio cursed under his breath.

"I'll pay you half later." Ichigo said after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"I already received compensation, your first kiss." He says cheekily.

"You bastard…" She says while looking away blushing.

* * *

AN: I have to admit it was fun writing this one. If you're wondering why I genderbent them I have a good reason. I've watched the anime and manga of Say I Love You and I always noticed that Yamato looks like a male version of Rukia. And so, the gears started to turn and blah blah blah, this and that happened which caused a delay of this and then 3 days later and voila! If you're still confused I suggest you start reading/watching Say I Love You. I'll be following the flow of the manga so it will be longer. Besides I put in a one-sided RukiHime. Isn't that wonderful. The pervert part of my brain did that. So those Yaoi/Yuri pairings you like are kinda mentioned here except some of them have their gender bent. If I run out of characters to use then I'll be using characters from Say I Love You. I always liked the idea of Grimmjow and a M!Rukia being friends so I made them one here.

Hisana's also going to stay alive. It would be funny to see Byakuya turn into putty because of her. I support ByaHisa.

See ya!

-Takeo

21:28

12/30/12


End file.
